Escaflowne Returns
by HikaruSakura
Summary: Hitomi's mother and father are gone Hitomi has to take care of Kio alone but Van asks her to Marry him i am not going to tell you what she says you have to read this to find out! The thing is if she leavs she must leave Yukari behinde can she leave her be
1. I thought i should let you know.

Hi every one I thought I might say this before you all read my story this takes place before my series I am wrighting. This fan fic deals with H/V Van asked Hitomi to marry him and you have to read to fin out what she says and if she wants to leave her home her best friend Yukari. But I wonder what happened to Hitomis parents they disaper leaving her brother alone. Then Katz and Pyle are trying to kill Hitomi I will only say that they don't die. I am going to put them I the series that follows this. I hope you like it as much as I did writhing it! Please R&R so I know if I should Wright the series that follows this. 


	2. The Return of Van

Escaflowne The Return.  
  
"Hello I am Hitomi Kanzaki I was taken to a world called Geia. I met some interesting people there I met a girl that was part cat and part human her name was Merle she was kind of annoying but at very few times she was ok. Then there was a prince his name was Van he was a kind person. Who was there when I needed help. Then there was Allen he is a swords man in Geia he was very nice and kind. His little sister Selen was nice or what Allen told me I never met her. Then there is Mlillerna she is a kind princess who helped us all. I wonder how every one is in Geia? I hope they are all ok."  
  
  
  
It was a sunny Sunday morning. "Hitomi wake up or you will miss your friend Yukari!" "What!" then Hitomi jumped out of her bed then changed ran down stares to se her best friend Yukari at the table. "Hi Hitomi!" "Uh hi sorry I over slept." "Don't worry so did I lets go." Then Yukari and Hitomi let her house they were going to practices for the track torment next week. "Hitomi are you ok you haven't been your self." Then Hitomi started to look at the ground. "Oh Hitomi is that guy you told me about going to come to the torment to cheer you on then after that it is you birth day am I right I mean what kind of guy would miss out both your birth day party and the torment." Then Hitomi stopped.  
  
"Uh Hitomi did I say any thing wrong?" "No Yukari you didn't I don't know if he is going to come." "Well I guess it would be ok if he didn't." said Yukari "I think I will ask him but he might be really busy.." Then Yukari walked up to Hitomi. " Hitomi if he loves you he will come trust me!" Then Yukari got out of Hitomis face. (^^;) "Thanks your right I should ask him and if he dose care he should." "That's right Hitomi! I will go on and meet you there I need to get the others out of bed!" Then Yukari left. "Yukari.. I don't want to bother Van and the others cause of this tho I mean I can't be there for him when something like this comes up!" "Don't hastate Hitomi.." "Huh?" Then she turnd around and there was Folken. "Folken how are you here and alive!" "I am not really alive but I am able to talk to you." "Your like a hologram."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But Folken I hate to bother Van and the others cause of me.." "But I will try to ask." "Good luck Hitomi."  
  
Than Folken was gone. "Thank you Folken." "Hitomi about time you got here!" said Yukari "Yukari I got side tracked on my way here." Then Yukari sighed. "Ok let's go we want to win right!" "RIGHT YUKARI!" scremed the crowd. "Ok Hitomi and Yamzaki you two first." Then the two got in posing. "GO!" scremed Yukari  
  
*In Geia *  
  
"Lord Van!" scremed Merle then she jumped on Van's back. "Oh Merle." He sighed "Princes Van Allen has come to see you." "Bring him in."  
  
"Hello Van." Said Allen "What is it." Cause Allen came in with a sad look on his face. "Oh nothing have you heard from Hitomi?" "No she said to day she would be getting ready for track torment."  
  
"Ahh so you didn't ask her." "What are you saying Allen?" "Oh I'll let her ask you." "Allen is anything going to happen to Hitomi?" "Don't worry Van she is ok but are you going to see her like me and Allen.' Said Mlillerna who came in. "What are you saying going to see her?" "I guess she didn't want to burden you." Said Allen. Van was getting mad he was asking what they ment by going to see Hitomi but they wouldn't tell him. "See Van what we mean is in a few days is her Birth day." Said Mlillerna "Why didn't she tell me?" "Van she didn't know how to tell you." Said Folken "Brother?!" 


	3. Hitomi's sick?

* Back on earth* "Well that's a rap every one get a good night sleep!" "Teamwork is the big day!" "I can't belive it Yukari tomorrow is it I feel so nervous." Said Hitomi "Hitomi did you ever ask him?" "No.." "But why I thought you would." "My Hitomi you look very good since I haven't seen you in two years." "Who are you?" asked Yukari Then the figure came in to view it was.. "ALLEN?!" scremed Hitomi "Long time no see little lady" said Gaddes "Hey what are you guys doing here?" "Uh Hitomi who are they?" asked Yukari "These are some of my friends.  
  
"Hitomi it is good to see you again." Said Mlillerna "I agree I haven't seen this girl since the battle." Said Gaddes "Oh guys its good to s-" "HITOMI!" scremed Merle As Merle jumped on her "Merle hi." "Uh Merle your hurting me!" "Huh oh sorry Hitomi." "My I never have seen any of these people around in Tokyo before." Said Yukari as she looks at the group around Hitomi. "Hitomi are you ok?" asked Van As he came into view.  
  
"Van! Yes I am ok." Then Van put out his hand and helps Hitomi up. "Thank you Van." "Uh Hitomi?" asked Yukari Then the sky got black. "Hey what happened!" asked Van The others nodded. "It's ok Van every body." Said Hitomi Then there were colors of allsorts exploding in the sky. "What kind of attack is this' asked Allen "You don't get out much they are fire works to night is the before the winter festival ." Said Yukari "winter festival?' asked Merle "Well Hitomi I need to go. I need to get home before my brother cause I don't want him to open the presents" Then Yukari was gone.  
  
"Well she is a fast girl." Said Merle "Who was that girl?" asked Gaddess "She is my best friend Yukari." "Come on we better get to my place before it gets any louder." Said Hitomi Van: Hitomi are you hiding something? Then the whole group walked to Hitomis house. "Mom I'm home!" no answer. "Huh I thought she would be home."  
  
  
  
"You guys make your selves at home I need to find my mom she is normally home." Then Hitomi went up stares. "I wonder where her mother is Allen." Said Mlillerna. "Same." "Van what do you think." Van didn't answer Allen's question. He just left after Hitomi. "Hitomi? Were are you?" "Hey who are you!?" scremed a small boy. "Huh?" "If you are going to try take me to I am small but I fight good!" Van looked at the boy with sadness. "Do you know were Hitomi is?" "Hey how do you know my older Sister?" "Van?"  
  
"Hitomi is this your little brother?" "Kio where you I can't find mom or dad." Then the little boy ran into his sister's arms. "Monsters took them away saying they will be waiting!" "Huh monsters did they say were they would be?" asked Hitomi "No they said you would know." "Hitomi.." "Kio you better get some sleep have you ate yet?" "Yes I'll go to bed I am tired." Then the little boy went to his room. "Hitomi I will help you try to find your parents. 


	4. Thank you van

"Thanks Van." "If I am lucky nothing will happen tomorrow." "And if any thing dose I will be right by your side." Then they went back down stars. "Well any luck?" asked Gaddess. Hitomi looked to the ground. "Hey are guys hungry I haven't had anything to eat cause of the practices I had to do." "Sure if it isn't to much trouble." Said Allen "Not at all." Said Hitomi With a smile "I'll help." Said Mlillerna "Ok."  
  
Then they went to the kitchen. "I never have seen a kitchen like this before." "Well I guess it would be a little strange for some one who has never been here before." Then Mlillerna and Hitomi brought out soup and sandwiches. After eating they were going to bed Hitomi Merle and Mlillerna were sleeping in Hitomis room. Van and Folken and Allen were in Hitomi's parent's room cause the others were in the living room.  
  
* In the parents room * "I wonder how any monsters could get here." Said Allen "I know there are no monsters and never had been before." Said Van Folken: Maybe some from Geia brook through and came here. * In Hitomis room* "Are you ok Hitomi?" asked Merle "Yha I am just worried for my mother and father.." "Hitomi have you tried to find them with a card reading?" asked Mlillerna "Not yet." "Try not to think of it." Said Merle Then they fell asleep. In the Morning * beep beep* "Hitomi wake up or going to be late for the torment." Said Merle "Huh ok I'll get up." Soon as she got out of the bed she fell on the floor "Hitomi!" scremed Mlillerna  
  
"I am ok I am just a little dizzy that's all." "Are you sure!" asked Merle But Mlillerna wasn't fooled she put her hand on Hitomis forehead. "You have a fever." "Please don't say any thing to Van or the others I need to go in this race I only race twice so I should be ok." Mlillerna and Merle had a worried look on their faces. "I better get ready to go." "Ok we will be with the others." Said Merle Then Merle and Mlillerna left Hitomis room. They didn't know that Van and Allen were behind them. "Mlillerna I don't think she should run if she is sick." "I agree but I don't know how to convince her.' "Maybe we should watch her just in case anything happens to her." Said Merle.  
  
Then they were all the way down stares. "Hitomis sick?!" said Van "I wonder why she didn't want tell any one." Then Hitomi came out of her room. "I can't belive how dizzy I am." Then she fell. "Hitomi!" said Folken He caught her fall. "Thank you." "Are you all right?" he asked "Yha I am fine." Then she was able to walk down the stares without falling. Folken like Merle and Mlillerna was worried. "Hitomi are you ready to win!" asked Yukari "Yha I am I hope I don't' mess up." "I don't think you will." Then they all left for the school.  
  
  
  
"Hitomi." said Van Ok Hitomi Yamzaki the coach will be here soon so I suggest to get ready you two are the ones that will make the team win!" Then it was time for the torment Hitomi so far has held the team in the lead but there was one girl that could stop her from winning her name was Toni Kibbi she was the fastest at her school. "Hitomi just one more race if you win this we will win!" said Yukari "I'll do my best." "Hitomi go for it!" said Van "Yha!" then she ran to the starting line. "On your mark!" Then Toni and Hitomi got into poison. "Get set.GO!" Then Hitomi and Toni were running like they never ran before. "Oh no I am dizzy I can't see what is in front of me." 


	5. Hitomi and Kio's lifes

"Hitomi.." "Huh?" "Be careful." "MOTHER!"  
  
Then Hitomi fainted. "HITOMI!" scremed Van He ran to her. "Hitomi!?" said Yukari A few hours later. "Huh were am I?" She looked out her window and seen the night sky with the full moon. Then she realized she was in her room. And Van was asleep in a chair next to her bed. "Oh Van.." Then the door opened. "Kio why are you up?" "I couldn't sleep I was worried when you passed out.."  
  
Then he looked at the floor. "Kio you may sleep with me since both mother and father are gone." "Thank you that man over there was really worried when you gave out." "Oh no the contest." "It is ok you won I was worried I could tell you weren't feeling well you eyes lost that glow in them."  
  
"Well it's 12:00 now I am 18 years old."  
  
"Now Kio please sleep or we both wont be able to get up later." "Hitomi can you sing the song that you sung to mom and dad after you came back?" "Sure I will." Then Van woke up but he wasn't all the way up." "Please don't go I will always hold you in my heart." "Please stay I need to tell you a secret that has been in the bottom of my heart. See I hold something so powerful that I must tell you now. Don't you see? I love you! You love me! It was destiny that made our dreams become one!" "I love you you love me it was destiny that made our dreams one.." "I hold your heart to mine that awakened the power of love! Please keep my heart from the evil so we can be together I love you! You love me! This was destiny. That our hearts became one!" "Thank you Hitomi I haven't heard that song in a while." Then Kio went to sleep.  
  
"Oh Kio.." "Hitomi are you all right?" "Van! You scared me I didn't know you woke up." "I just did that song were did you here it?" "Made it up after I left Geia." Then Van got out of the chair and places his hand on her forehead. "It seems your fever had gone down." "Van I didn't want to scare anyone I just wanted to make the team happy by winning the game." "Hitomi please don't do that again but we all are happy you won the tronament." Then Van keeled right by her bed.  
  
"Uh I have a question that I need to ask you I know you have a reason but why didn't you ask me to come here to cheer you on at the tournament?" "Van I wanted to but I would have felt bad that I couldn't do any thing like this for you in Geia." "Oh Hitomi it doesn't bother me at all cause at least I can see you that makes me very happy." "Oh Van I just didn't want to make you feel bad." "Hitomi I hared from Yukari that today is you Birth day." "Uh Yha it is." "I have something for you please take your time to answer." Then Van pulled out a small box.  
  
Then Hitomi opened it there was a ring that was gold and had a gorges stone o it with the colors of the rainbow. "Oh Van is this?" "Yes Hitomi I want you to marry me." "Van yes I will!" then she hugs Van. "Hitomi I love you more than any thing in the world." "Van I feel the same way.." "I hope that we can find my parents tho.." "Hitomi I promise we will I won't let you ever feel sad again." Then Van stood up. "Hitomi please get some sleep and tomorrow me and Allen will try to find your mother and father." Than Van left the room. Hitomi: oh Van thank you.  
  
Then Hitomi closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking about Van and Kio. * The next day * "Hitomi wake up." Said Kio "Kio are you ok?" "Yha thanks for letting me sleep with you!" "Any time." Hitomi was going to get out of bed but her brother pulled her arm.  
  
"Wait are feeling better?" "Yha Kio I am." 


	6. I won't lie when i am sick anymore!

"Ok I don't want to be scared like that again!" "I promise I won't lie when I am sick and say I am not." "Good!" said Merle as she entered the room. "Oh Merle." "Me and Mlillerna told the others when you fainted that you had a fever when you got up they went happy that you left to run when you were very sick."  
  
"Uh I am sure they wont be very happy with me when I go down stares but I need to let Yukari know something." "What is that." "Well she told Van it was my Birthday today." "What!" scremed Merle "Why didn't you tell us I would have gave you something from Geia!" "It's ok Merle I am happy just seeing you guys again." "Uh Merle can you take Kio down I need to change." "Oh sure come on Kio I'll race you." "Your on!" then Merle and Kio left running like the wind. "Oh boy there they go." Sighed Hitomi she put on a pink shirt and blue jeans jumper. (along with her engagement ring of cores) *Down stares * "Well did you give it to her yet Van?" asked Allen "Yes I did last night when she woke up." "Well was it a yes or a no?" "She said yes."  
  
"I am happy for you Van!" "Thanks Allen." "Here she is Van." Then Allen and Van turned around seeing Hitomi come down stares. "Good morning Hitomi." Said Mlillerna "Morning." Said Hitomi as she smiled "Are you ok?" asked Gaddess "Yha I am thanks for helping I just wanted to help the team by winning." "It's ok Hitomi." Said Folken Hitomi smiled. "Hitomi me and Allen will be going now ok." "Be careful you two." Said Hitomi "Yes we want you two to come back safe." Said Mlillerna They nodded and left. "Van please come back.." whispered Hitomi. "Hey Gaddess Folken Merle Mlillerna do you guess wanna come with me I need to stop by the store so I can get groceries so we won't go hungry." "I'll go." Said Folken "Me two!" said Merle  
  
"We will stay and watch Kio." "Thanks we will be back soon." Then they left. * in the shadow realm * "You are going to answer us were is Hitomi Kanzaki!" "No I will not you can kill us if you want I will never tell you were my daughter is!" It was Hitomis and Kio's Mother "Fine I will kill her my way right in front of her since she is not in Geia she won't be protected by the prince Van." "Sister is the man acting the same way?" "Yes sister Katz he is should we kill them." "Yes we should so they wont escape and get to her before we do. My sister  
  
Pyle." Then the sisters killed Hitomis mother and father. (*starts to cry*) * on earth/Mystic Moon * "Allen have you found any thing?" "No Van we have been all over Tokyo and I haven't seen her mother or father." Van: Hitomi I promise I will find them and make you happy once more! "What are you trying to reach Hitomi?" "Uh this box of rice." "Here let me." Then Folken reached and got the box. "Uh Thanks!.. Let's see that is it on the list." "Yha let's head back maybe Lord Van is back." Said Merle "Yes let's go." Said Folken as he smiles at the two girls. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. "Uh Hitomi do the lights normally do this?" asked Merle "No I wonder what is happening."  
  
Said Folken "Hitomi get out of there they are coming to kill you and Kio.." "This voice again?" "What are you talking about Hitomi?" asked Merle "Hitomi?.." said Folken "Hurry Hitomi don't worry about us any more we are gone." "Mother?" "Are you Hitomi Kanzaki?" asked Katz "Uh yes why?" "Oh sister we finely found are pray." Said Pyle "Huh pray?" said Hitomi "What are you talking about?" "We were the ones that took your parents and killed them!" said Katz with an evil laugh 


	7. Katz and Pyle

"What you killed them!.."  
  
"Now you and your brother are next." "What?" "Hitomi get behind me you to Merle!" said Folken "Folken what are you going to do?" asked Hitomi "What Folken the older brother of Van!?" said Katz "Why are you here we thought you would still be in Geia." Said Pyle "I am here with Van and many others I sagest you leave this girl alone or I will have to kill you two." "Folken." said Hitomi "We are not going to back down even if you try to kill us Lord Folken." Then the two women jumped into the air and were falling right to Hitomi. "Hitomi Merle RUN!" "Come on Merle." Then they started to run down the isle. "Hitomi were can we hide?"  
  
"I am not sure but all I know is we better get out of here." "Merle you go find Van and Allen!" "Huh what about you?" "I'll be ok there is a two way up left go out side right head to the meat department I'll go there and hide since they look like cats there smell will be thorn off guard." "Ok you better not die on me Hitomi!" Then they split up so if they got past Folken They would not know were Merle and Her would be. "Oh lord Van were are you!?" Then she got out side . "Ok witch way to go I don't care I need to find Van." Then she was running down a street.  
  
  
  
"I can't belive we couldn't find them." Said Allen "I hate to tell this to Hitomi." "Uh Van is that Merle right there." "Huh Merle?!" "Lord Van! I need your help Hitomi is in trouble so is Folken the monsters that took Hitomis mother and father are trying to kill Hitomi!" "Merle take us to them!"  
  
"Right." Then they were on their way to were Hitomi and Folken were. "Hitomi should be were the meat is she said it would trough them off." "Allen I'll go find Hitomi." "I'll help Folken." "Merle you get some were safe!" Then Allen and Van split up and Merle went to the restrooms to hide. Van: Hitomi please don't die!" "Come on lord Folken let us by!" said Katz "She is right all we want to do is kill one girl." Said Pyle "I am sorry I won't let you do that." Said Folken "Same Hitomi is a friend of mine and I don't want to see Van in pain cause of you two." Said Allen  
  
"Huh were did you come from?" "Well some people actually use the front door." Said Allen with a look of Death on his face. "Katz I will finish our mission then I will help you finish this." Said Pyle "Go on my sister I will be fine." Then the other cat looking monster was gone. "Hey wait!" said Folken "My sister will finish you friend off in no time." Said Katz "Hitomi!" scremed Van "Van!" she jumped from a corner of the meat department. "Van." She ran into his arms "Hitomi are you ok?" "Yes I am fine." "Not for long I am going to kill you just like I did your mother and father!" said Pyle "What you killed them!" "Uh Van why are you here?" "I am here to protect my love!" "Your love?" asked Pyle  
  
"But why her what makes her so important?!" "She is the person I care for!" "But lord Van.." "I will kill her soon she wont live her much longer!" then Pyle was gone. "Katz we must go and finish another day!" "Yes my sister." "Folken, Allen don't think I will give up so easily!" then Katz was gone as well. "Folken are you hurt?" "No Allen thank you for helping me." "I hope Van got to Hitomi all right." "I am sure He did."  
  
"Van thanks you." "Hitomi am sorry about you parents." "Van I heard my Mothers voice before thoughts girls came my mother was trying to save me I know it I was just not sure at the time." "Hitomi we better get to your home before Kio gets hurt." 


	8. Yukari's present.

"Yes we should Van Hitomi." Said Allen Then the five were walking home. "Hitomi Allen you guys we were worried something happened to you!" said Gaddess. "Hitomi!" scremed Kio as her ran to his sisters arms. "I am going to take him to his room." Then Hitomi was gone. "Van Allen did you find her parents?" asked Mlillerna "No I am sure we will be able to tho right Van." Said Allen "No we wont cause they are dead the women we fought killed them." Said Van as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh Van." Said Merle. "I promised that I would bring them back alive." "Well why don't you go after Hitomi and comfort her." Said Folken "You need to help her explain to Kio why their parents wont be able to come back." Said Gaddess. "Kio I was all right don't worry." "Hitomi?" "Yes Van you may come in." "Uh.." "Hitomi can you sing the song again?" all right I will." "May I listen?" asked Merle  
  
"Sure." "May I?" Asked Folken then all of a sudden every one was in Kio's room. "Please don't go I will always hold you to my heart. Please stay I need to tell you a secret that has been in the bottom of my heart. See I hold something so powerful that I must tell you now. Don't you see? I love you! You love me! It was destiny that made our dreams become one! I love! You love me it was destiny that that our dreams were one.I hold your heart to mine that awakened the power of love! Please keep my heart from the evil so we cane be together I love you! You love me! This was destiny that out hearts became one!" "Wow Hitomi that was pretty!" said Merle  
  
"Yes I agree that was nice Hitomi." Said Mlillerna Then they left Kio so he could go to sleep. "Hitomi are you ok?" "Yha.." Hitomi went outside. "Van thanks for trying to find them but now I don't know how to tell Kio." "When you do I'll help you." "I promise that I won't let toughs girls try to kill you or Kio." "Van thank you!"  
  
"Please be happy Hitomi."  
  
"Mother?" "She is your mother." An image of Hitomi's mother was in front of them. "Please be happy and don't worry we will be fine knowing that you and Kio are safe." "Have a great life together Van and Hitomi." "Thank you mother for letting me know." "Mrs. Kanzaki I won't let anything happen to Kio or Hitomi!" Hitomis mother smiled gently. "Please be happy.." Then the image was gone.  
  
"Van I love you." "Same Hitomi let's go in I don't want you sick again." Then they went inside. "Good night Hitomi please sleep well." "You to Van." Then Hitomi went to her room. "Merle? Mlillerna?" "I can't belive you two are getting married Hitomi." Said Mlillerna. "I am happy he asked me." "Well you better take care of lord Van!" "I will." "So were are you going to live here or in Geia?" "Were Van wants to live all I have here is the memory of my mother and father.' "So will you take Kio to Geia?" asked Merle "Yes he is my only family I have left." "I want to see the wedding!" said Merle "You both can if you want to come."  
  
"Of cores we would. Hitomi you went to mine it's at least I can do." Said Mlillerna "We better get some sleep." In the morning. "Ahh.Wow it's 9:00 I normally don't wake up this early on a Monday good ting it's a holiday." Hitomi dressed quietly so she wouldn't wake Mere and Mlillerna up. She walked down stars. "Wow so far I am the only one up." She went outside "Folken he's up to." "Hi Folken." 


	9. Your up early Hitomi

"Your up this early?" "I am kind of surprised my self I am normally not like this." "Well it's good to know I am not the only on up." "I was thinking the same thing Folken."  
  
"Van told me you two would marry." "Uh yha we are." "I hope you two will have a great life." "I need to tell Kio that he wont be living here any more." "Do you want me to I think of Kio like Van when he was little." "Thank you Folken for being there for him he really looks up to you." "hehe I guess so." "Hitomi. Folken good morning." Said Van "Morning Van." "I am going to tell Yukari to day wanna come Van." "Sure how about you brother?" "No I will stay and watch Kio." "Yha toughs girls won't just be after Hitomi they will also be after Kio." "I am going to let Kio know I won't be here."  
  
"Ok Hitomi." "Van don't let her go any were alone till we reach Geia." "Why wont they attack Geia?" "That is there home land there code is strict they wont hurt any one or any thing in Geia so Hitomi and Kio should be fine when we get home." "I see." It was 11:00 when Hitomi and Van were leaving. "Be careful Hitomi!" said Kio He looked at Van. "And you to as well Mr. Van." "I promise I wont let anything happen." Then they went out the front door. "Hitomi Kio seems to start to like me better." "Yes and I am happy about that." "Hitomi do you want to stay here or do you want to go to Geia?" "I know you have a kingdom in Geia I will go there with you and Kio." "I am glad you said that Hitomi" "I want to be with you no matter what."  
  
Then they got to Yukari's. "Welcome you two I am glad you guys came!"  
  
"Hitomi are you ok since the torment?" "Yha I am." "Uh Yukari I want to tell you something." "Yha what is it Hitomi?" "Me and Van are getting married." "WOW THAT IS SO COOL!" scremed Yukari when is the wedding? "Next week before I leave." "Leave what do you mean?" "I am going to a far away place." "I knew you would go I seen it with my cards but I want you to be happy!" "Yukari."  
  
"Hitomi want to give this to you there are two we weren't sure Van would come so I made two one you can give him my Mom taught me how to make them from a type of gold my father brings home from his trips." Then Yukari came back with a small box in side was a necklaces with a read and blue cooler gem on it. "These are called lovers gems they keep any problems away from two people in love.'' Hitomi and Van put it on. "They look good on you two." "Thank you Yukari." Said Van "Yes Yukari thank you they are pretty!" said Hitomi "I want my best friend to be happy and the one she holds to her heart." "Please come to the wedding Yukari." Said Van "I will don't worry."  
  
Then Hitomi and Van left Yukari had to run some stuff to do. "Hitomi your friend is nice." "Thank you Van." "For all ways being there when I felt alone or scared." * In the shadow realm * "Sister what are we going to do?" asked Katz "I don't know in one week she will be in Geia." Said Pyle "We could get her a day before her wedding with the Prince Van." Said Pyle "No they will be watching her I guess we might have to brake our code." "No absolutely not." "We will back down now but be warned Hitomi Kanzaki we will kill you and bring you down." Said Katz and Pyle. On Earth it has been about one week it was almost time for the wedding. "Hitomi are you done changing yet!?" asked Yukari "Yha but I don't know if I should were theses shoes." "Let me see." Then Yukari came into Hitomis bedroom. "Hitomi I think Mlillerna did a great job of fixing you up for your wedding day!" 


	10. I love you

"Thank you." "We need to get ready Folken is ready to walk you down." "Ok am ready." "Hitomi you're wearing the neakles I made?" "Yha same is Van." "Come on or you will be late!" Then Hitomi came down the stares. "You look great Hitomi." "Thank you Folken." "Shall we go." "Yes I am ready." Then Folken and Hitomi were walking down the isle. Van was amassed on the count that Hitomi looked so great. "Here you go Hitomi." That Folken went and stood besides Allen. "We are gathered here today to crown a prince and a princess and also wed them." Said Dryden.  
  
"In order for this to work the groom must take the crown and place it on the brides head and make a statement of every lasting love then he must put the ring on the bride." "And the Bride must do the same." Van picks up the crown and places it on Hitomis head. "I Van Fanle take Hitomi Kanzaki to be my princess till the day I die." Then Van put the ring on Hitomis finger. And Hitomi also takes the crown and places it on Van's head. "I Hitomi Kanzaki take Van Flanel to be my prince till they day I die." "Van Flanel Hitomi Kanzaki you two may kiss and seal the fate." Then they kissed.  
  
After the wedding in the main hall were the wedding cake was. "Hitomi I can't belive you are a princess now I hope I will see you again." Said Yukari. "Yukari I am so happy now." "I am also happy for you." Dryden thank you for coming." "It wasn't very far pulse you saved my like pulse you looked great in that dress." "Oh thank you Dryden." "Hitomi may I have this dance." Asked Van "Yes Van." "They look great together don't they Dryden." Asked Yukari "Yes they do." "I will miss her." "But as long as she is happy." Said Yukari. "Dryden I am glad you decided to come." Said Mlillerna. "Same it was a great wedding." "Soon it will be time to go back to Geia." Said Dryden. "Yes it will be time soon." Said Millarena. "Van I finely can be with you."  
  
"Yes lets never part again." Then they kissed. One day later. "Kio are you ready to go?  
  
"Yha Hitomi I am ready to go to this Geia." "I am glad." Said Folken. "Let's go then." Said Hitomi.  
  
Then Hitomi and her prince Van and her brother went to Geia.  
  
I love you sung by Hitomi and Van Hitomi sings the first half and the 2nd half is Van and the last half is them together.  
  
Please don't go I will always hold you to my heart. Please stay I need to tell you a secret that has been in the bottom of my heart. See I hold something so powerful that I must tell you now. Don't You see? I love you! You love me! It was destiny that made our dreams become one! I love you! You love me! It was destiny that made our dreams were one.  
  
Please don't go away I love you from the bottom of my heart. Please stay I need you right by my side to help me grow stronger so I can always protect you from harm. Because I love you so much I don't want to put you in any danger! Cause you should me a feeling called love!  
  
I hold your heart to mine that awakened the power of love! Please keep my heart from the evil so we can be together. I love you! You love me! This was destiny that our hearts had become one! 


End file.
